


The Drawbacks of Drunken Romps in the Woods

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a beautiful sight, Boyd thought, as he greedily eyed him. His skin was flushed pink from anger, body dripping with water and chest heaving. Shivers racked his body, and a loose green towel tied around his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawbacks of Drunken Romps in the Woods

_“BOYD!”_

Vernon Boyd did not react to the screech, merely turned the page in his newspaper. There was an interesting article on the benefits of bathing with seaweed and limes (it sounded disgusting, honestly) and waited for his boyfriend to slip and slide his way down the hall. It didn’t take long before he heard the slapping of wet feet against the hardwood in their home, and he hid his smirk behind the newspaper.

“ _Vernon Boyd,_ ” The use of his full name, paired with the furious tone, had Boyd lowering the newspaper just a bit, only his eyes and up visible to Stiles. “I _swear_ _to_ _God_ , if you use up the entire hot water tank one more time, I’m going to ban you to the couch for a _month_!” Stiles seethed, teeth gritted and hands clenched. He was a beautiful sight, Boyd thought, as he greedily eyed him. His skin was flushed pink from anger, body dripping with water and chest heaving. Shivers racked his body, and a loose green towel tied around his hips.

Boyd snapped back to attention when Stiles’s words came through, because what.

“I didn’t use all the hot water! That was you and Scott!” Boyd replied, quite offended at the accusation. If anything, Stiles should be the one banned to the couch while Boyd enjoys their wonderful mattress - the one they paid _seven-hundred dollars for_ \- because it’s their fault Boyd couldn’t get a nice, warm shower in the morning. He never left Stiles a note about their lack of hot water. Boyd frowned, paper crinkling in his hands. He added,  “You guys came home after, apparently, going for a drunken romp in the woods. You were covered in sticks and leaves and mud, cleaned off in the shower and went to bed. _Without turning the shower of_ f.”

Boyd watched as Stiles slumped in on himself, face flushing for an entire different reason. The scent of guilt, bitter and suffocating, filled the air. Usually Boyd would go over and tell Stiles that it was fine, but he couldn’t this time. He can only imagine what their bill would be, he’d probably even shed a very manly tear over it. He idly wondered if he could get Derek to pay it for them, he lets the Pack pay him back with help for his work. He was brought back to reality when he felt Stiles land in his lap, heavy and wet and eyes shining with regret.

“I’m so sorry, Boyd. I think drunk-me figured it’d turn off by itself or something. Shit, you probably woke up to that, huh?” He could feel Stiles chest expand and shrink as he sighed, pressing his back against Boyd in a way that should have had them falling back, but having experienced this daily, Boyd learned to press against Stiles in response.

"Yes, I did wake up to that, along with a still very dirty Scott who kissed my cheek goodbye and stumbled home to Kira. I thought you had gotten up before I did and started the shower for us, only to be met with ice cold water." Boyd replied, straightening out the paper behind Stiles. He ducked his head to nose and at crown of Stiles' hair, humming at the scent. Strawberry shampoo and conditioner, lavender body soap. Boyd huffed in amusement, body shaking with laughter.

"You waited until you were done showering to yell at me about the cold water? Stiles, you have got to be kidding me."

“Well, Scott wasn’t the only one who was dirty! I had leaves and small twigs in my _asscrack_ , Boyd. It’s not funny, stop laughing!” Stiles shrieked, punching Boyd in the shoulder repeatedly as he laughed.

“God, you’re getting Derek to pay the bill, and you’re going to work to pay him back. I’m not planning on saving you this time, babe.” Boyd snickered, cupping the side of his face and smacking an audible kiss to his temple. “Now go away, I’m reading the paper.”


End file.
